warframefandomcom-20200222-history
Iron Staff
68%) |normal pellet count = |normal burst count = |normal critical chance = |normal critical damage = |normal status chance = 30 |normal punchthrough = |normal radius = |normal duration = |normal falloff = |normal ammo cost = |charge impact = |charge puncture = |charge slash = |charge element = |charge damage = |charge time = |charge pellet count = |charge burst count = |charge critical chance = |charge critical damage = |charge status chance = |charge punchthrough = |charge radius = |charge duration = |charge falloff = |charge ammo cost = |area impact = |area puncture = |area slash = |area element = |area damage = |area pellet count = |area critical chance = |area critical damage = |area status chance = |area radius = |area duration = |area falloff = |area ammo cost = |secondaryarea impact = |secondaryarea puncture = |secondaryarea slash = |secondaryarea element = |secondaryarea damage = |secondaryarea pellet count = |secondaryarea critical chance = |secondaryarea critical damage = |secondaryarea status chance = |secondaryarea radius = |secondaryarea duration = |secondaryarea falloff = |secondary impact = |secondary puncture = |secondary slash = |secondary element = |secondary damage = |secondary pellet count = |secondary burst count = |secondary critical chance = |secondary critical damage = |secondary status chance = |secondary punchthrough = |secondary radius = |secondary duration = |secondary falloff = |secondary charge time = |secondary fire rate = |secondary trigger = |secondary ammo cost = |throw impact = |throw puncture = |throw slash = |throw element = |throw damage = |throw critical chance = |throw critical damage = |throw status chance = |throw punchthrough = |throw falloff = |throw charge time = |charged throw impact = |charged throw puncture = |charged throw slash = |charged throw element = |charged throw damage = |charged throw critical chance = |charged throw critical damage = |charged throw status chance = |charged throw punchthrough = |charged throw falloff = |charged throw charge time = |slam attack = |slam radius = |slide attack = |wall attack = |syndicate effect = |augments = |polarities = |stance polarity = |users = |introduced = }} Iron Staff is 's and 's signature Exalted Weapon that can only be used upon activating the ability . The weapon exclusively uses the Primal Fury stance. Refer to the weapon's ability page for a list of mods that affect the weapon. Characteristics This weapon deals primarily damage. Advantages: *High damage – effective against shields. *Very high critical chance. *Highest status chance of all Exalted Melee Weapons. **Can reach 100% status chance with , , , and . *Long reach. *Innate and two polarities. Disadvantages: *No damage – less effective against armor. *Requires energy to activate and keep active. *As an Exalted Weapon, it cannot benefit from, nor contribute to the set bonus of any Set Mods (excluding the Sacrificial Mod Set; the Gladiator Mod Set can still apply if equipped on Warframe, Melee, or Robotic Weapons, and not on the Exalted Weapon itself). *Cannot equip Melee Combo Counter Mods (except ), Acolyte Mods (e.g., ), or Amalgam Mods (e.g., ). Notes *The Iron Staff appears in the Arsenal after unlocking Wukong's ability. *Cannot equip . Trivia *Tying in with Wukong being based off the character of the same name from the novel Journey to the West, the Iron Staff is named after the Monkey King's signature weapon, Ruyi Jingu Bang, which was a magical staff that could change its size on a whim. This is reflected in the way the weapon extends after each kill, as well as the way the Iron Staff transforms into a large cudgel during certain attacks. *Before the introduction of moddable Exalted Weapons, the stats of Iron Staff depended on the mods equipped on the player's melee weapon. *Iron Staff is the only melee to have visual presentation of its actual range, which is also affected by mods. *On , the staff is named Iron Staff Prime. Its stats, however, are identical to Iron Staff. Patch History Actual patch notes missing damage changes. *Damage increased from 250 to 310. *Slam Attack increased from 500 to 930. *Slide Attack increased from 536 to 310. *Parry Angle set to 65. *Heavy Attacks added. *Fixed invalid colour options being shown for Wukong Prime Staff and Wukong Samadhi Staff Skin. *Primal Fury will feature a new specialized and streamlined combo for Wukong’s legendary Iron Staff. As a preview of the upcoming Melee 3.0 system, Wukong’s Primal Fury uses new combo routes with simplified inputs providing a safe, limited space to try out coming releases. *Damage for Wukong and his clone is redistributed for a more powerful feel, with a much higher status chance, larger base range, and some slash. *Casting no longer holds Wukong in place. With new energy requirements, the cast cost of Primal Fury was lowered but cast drain was increased to be turned off and on as desired. *Animation has been trimmed. *The range of Wukong’s Iron Staff is always long, comparable to top range Zaws, and no longer needs to build combo to scale range. ;MELEE REVISIT - PHASE 1 - "Flow" ;Let The Gun & Blade Flow Swap between your gun and melee at the press of a button, no holstering required! ;Keybinds! Notable Keybind changes: *Your left mouse button is gun fire, always, instantly. *Your right mouse button is now aim, always, instantly. ;Additional Information and Changes: *Exalted weapons will also benefit from the uninterrupted swaps! Be aware that Energy will still drain, even when swapping between weapons! *Introduced as a moddable weapon. }} See Also * , the ability that summons the weapon. *Primal Fury (Stance), the weapon's exclusive stance. * , the weapon's user. de:Eiserner Stab es:Bastón de hierro fr:Bâton de Fer Category:Wukong Category:Staff Category:Update 23